realm_of_monstersfandomcom-20200213-history
White Rose Elementals
Introduction The Elementals are the second main race in White Rose and Silent Aster, in White Rose, they preside over the cultural section of the kingdom, with the traveling orchestra, separate music groups, and comedians all coming from where the Elementals originated it's no wonder they're a close tie for the most well known and loved species, a spot right behind the Nymphilli. History Originally coming by boat from the kingdom of Blue Blade, the Elementals were a shock to the Nymphilli only society in that instance, but over time was won over by their formality and love for music. Relations between the Elementals and Nymphilli worked hand and hand for hundreds of years until the war of the worlds. The Elementals believed that the Nymphilli were greedy and power-hungry because they wanted to rule over all the promise lands, citing that being under the umbrella of a kingdom does more harm than good. They believed if the king destroyed relations with a neighboring continent, the entirety of White Rose would be grouped together with potential brutes. Realizing there was no way to reason with the leader of the Nymphilli's sector of the promised lands the Elementals declared war in an attempt to forcefully take over the land and subdue the savages that were willing to ruin the country for their own pride. After a year of being in constant war with the Nymphilli, the Elementals organized the signing of a peace treaty to try and stop the loss of more citizens. Biology The biology of the Elementals is similar to the Nymphilli, with it only being a soul. This time the soul is much weaker and will still implode if not contained in a vessel, but the soul is also weak enough to be able to use things like Fire and Electricity as a shield from everything. The soul of the Elementals creates a gravitational field that pulls in and holds elements to use as a vessel to hold the soul, the most common types of Elementals are: Fire, Electricity, Water, Ice, and Earth. But there are rare occurrences where Wind elementals are possible, and while unknown every Conductor to lead the traveling orchestra has a Plasma element as their body. Culture Straight from the culture of Blue Blade, the Elementals bring with them a culture focused on being colorful and bright, how they do this is with the Traveling Orchestra of White Rose. Every month a group of hundreds of thousands of Elementals all dons their instruments and goes from corner to corner all around the kingdom of White Rose, it's said the music is so loud from all the people playing that you could hear it from anywhere. Another fun aspect of what makes the Elementals special is their formality and will to look nice, you'll see Targlops showing up to dinner naked or in armor, Nymphilli in robes, but the Elementals will be the only ones adorned in suits and ties. All this is in an effort to not only make everyone happy and able to recognize the orchestra and Elementals in general, this is to keep morale high and relations tight with the Nymphilli. Magic Wielding is the magic type of the Elementals in White Rose, it allows the user to shift the gravitational field around their body and create large blasts of energy with the soul to fire the element their body holds at high speeds. To put it simply Wielding magic is the magic of wielding your own energy and throwing it at your foes. Trivia *The kingdom of Blue Blade is colorful and musical like the Elementals but the reason they moved to White Rose was that nothing ever gets done